


Interruptions

by catsandspacestuff



Series: Borderlands [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Trying to Have a First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspacestuff/pseuds/catsandspacestuff
Summary: This was really just so I could get the hang of all of these characters cause I plan on writing for all of them in a series so...have some cute flirting and cockblockingKai belongs to MeZhana belongs to my friend JesseZane and Amara belong to 2k





	Interruptions

"Can I ask ye' somethin'?" The smile in his voice was loud enough that she didn't have to look up from her tinkering to know how he might be looking at her. Instead, she fought to keep her own grin from her face as she twisted in one of the screws on her quiver. 

"I have a feeling you're going to ask me anyway, so…" Dark eyes flashed to the operative, a flutter erupting in her gut as she did so. His expression was so much  _ softer _ than she had imagined; blue eye slightly hooded as he regarded her, his chin cradled in his palm as he leaned towards her on the table. Zane's smile was filled with something she had a hard time placing, but it reminded her of those old holovids her mother used to watch; the ones with princes and fair maidens in far away systems. She dropped her gaze back to her work, her lungs restarting the breathing process as she did so. 

"Did ye' make some kinda deal with th' devil tah get those beautiful features, er were ye' just born that blessed?" 

Kai felt the screwdriver slide harshly against the titanium plating of her quiver as she sucked in a sharp breath. Her skin exploded into a burn that spread from the bridge of her nose outward along her cheeks. Once again, she dared to look back to the man across the table from her. The blonde was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, mischief glittering in his eye. 

He watched as confusion flashed across her features, its journey causing her eyebrows to shoot up before adding to her incredulous look. Words tried to work themselves forth but they looked to get caught in her throat. After a moment, she seemed to settle on shaking her head, embarrassment causing her to look away altogether and out the window of the ship. Flynt gave a bark of laughter before moving to slide around to her side of the table. At this, she ducked her head a bit, the pink on her cheeks going a shade darker. 

"I mean it, y'know." he stated, his voice quieter this time, as if talking at a normal volume might shatter something. 

"You...you just like to get a rise outta me." Kai mumbled, forcing a laugh to try and make herself feel less on edge. With him this close, the air between them became an intoxicating mix of his aftershave and her perfume. Something in her chest  _ ached _ at how perfect the two seemed to go with one another. 

Zane felt a frown tug at the corner of his lips at her words, his body reacting immediately by disagreeing with her statement with a shake of his head. His fingers came to tuck fallen strands of jet black hair behind her ear, her attention quickly turning back to him at the contact. The pad of his thumb ghosted over her cheek as his eyes roamed her face, mouth going dry at the way her own bore into his. She had a talent for making him feel completely exposed when she looked at him. It was as if she were gazing into his soul every time she gave him her full attention. It was terrifying and all encompassing and he  _ loved _ it. 

"I mean, sure it's fun ta' tease ye', but-" the operative raked his teeth over his bottom lip as he searched for the words, "but, I really do think yer the most enchantin' thing I've ever seen." 

A shy smile touched Kai's lips as she breathed a soft sigh. Flynt felt his stomach flip, a desire to pull her close and never let go pulsing through his veins. Her own chest fluttered with life at his words, a hand leaving her work to come and rest on his forearm. The man swallowed hard at the new contact, gaze coming to her lips for but a moment. He watched as her smile grew before meeting her eyes once more. The longing there hit him like a freight train and he found himself cupping her face in his hand. Immediately, the archer leaned into the touch, years of being starved of such gentleness shining through in this private moment. 

"You know…," Kai whispered, "I think you're  _ incredibly _ handsome as well." 

"Yeah?" Zane found himself leaning ever closer to her, thumb stroking her soft skin as if it were the last thing he'd ever do. 

"Yes." Dark eyes fell to his lips, the invitation clear.

** _BANG!!_ **

The door to the room was slammed back as two laughing women entered the room holding onto one another for support. The noise caused both Zane and Kai to jump, the contact they had with one another broken quickly as they put some distance between themselves on the bench. Now it was Flynt's turn to blush as he tried to look casual as Amara and Zhana approached the table. Kai grabbed her bow from the edge before both women collided with the tabletop in a fit of giggles. 

"Guys, you are  _ never _ gonna believe what just happened  _ oh my god _ !" Zhana erupted, grin lighting up her face. 

"The little bearded man-"

"Vaughn he-"

Once more, the pair burst out laughing, grabbing onto the wood to keep themselves from falling over. Their joy eased the tension of the other two as they exchanged looks and weary smiles. 

"Ok, ok,  _ so _ Vaughn was doin' shots of  _ something _ horrible and he got  _ super _ shitty." Again, the rosey siren tried to work through her snorts. "So he gets up on the table, right? To show us all how a, and I quote, a 'real dancing machine looks'."

"Oh my  _ God _ , Moxxi was so mad! I was afraid that vein on her neck was going to  _ burst _ !" Amara snickered before patting the others arm to continue.

" _ Right _ ? So he gets up there and is throwing out  _ all _ the moves he can think of and  _ then- _ !" Zane was chuckling with them now, the struggle of them trying to get out the ending adding to the humor. " _ Then _ he pops down into a fuckin'  _ split _ on the table and his underwear just  _ rips _ clean in two!"

"No!" Kai gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as her face lit up. The operative pounded a fist on the table as he threw his head back in a roar of laughter. 

" _ Yes _ ! And Moxxi just  _ screamed _ at him to get his dick off her table-"

"But he can't even get up cause his whole ass was out-"

"So he had to just wrap his  _ ridiculous _ cape around himself and make a run for his bunk!" Amara demonstrated his hobble as she finished the tale before almost falling to the floor in a fit. The room echoed their shrieks as the four of them try not to cry over the image. Eventually, they calm down enough for Zhana to turn her attention to the pair and the repairs being done on the table. 

"So, what are you two losers up to?" The question brought Kai and Zane to lock eyes for a split second before both dropped to the space between them. Before either could even respond, the siren's smile turned into a smirk. "We didn't  _ interrupt _ anything, did we?" 

"Why would ye' say that?" Flynt asked a bit too defensively as the archer automatically shook her head no, though her eyes were once more cast to her weapon. This only caused their friend to cock an eyebrow before slowly nodding.

"So you two were just here being super normal and definitely not doing anything else?" 

"What, is it  _ illegal _ ta' sit in the same room t'gether?" Zane snipped back, feeling rather defensive over the woman next to him out of worry that she might be stressed with the sudden attention. Amara snickered at his tone, sharing a look with Zhana. "She's fixin' her bow. Ain't nothin' ta' be all  _ nosy _ about." 

"Ah, I see. Well, then we will leave you to help her  _ 'fix her bow' _ ." The rosey siren stated as she used air quotes before tapping the other woman's shoulder with the back of her hand. Kai merely sunk into her seat on the bench, ears now joining her cheeks in cherry hue. Flynt grumbled a soft  _ "f'r fucks sake" _ as he watched them giggle their way out the door with a set of winks and a thumbs up in his direction. 

As the door closed behind them, the blonde leaned forward and let his forehead hit the wood tabletop accompanied by a groan. Next to him, he heard the tinkling of Kai's laugh, causing him to turn his head slightly so he could look up at her with his good eye. Irritation washed off of him at the sight of her admiring him. The longing to have her close came crashing down upon him once more as she tentatively ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Thank you." 

"F'r what, gorgeous?" That earned him a giggle. 

"For taking the brunt of the ball-busting." Delicate fingers traced the shell of his ear, bringing goosebumps to his skin. "It's not the first time. It means a lot that you pay attention to my...thresholds, for lack of a better term." 

Zane pushed himself up back into a regular seated position as he grinned at her. Waggling his eyebrows, the operative walked his fingers across tabletop towards her before hooking his index finger and her pinkie together. 

"Woouuld somethin' like that have a reward o' some kind? Perhaps a kiss er two?" The archer let out a carefree laugh, the kind only he could pull from her, before she threaded their fingers together fully. Giving him a light tug, Kai bat her eyelashes at him as she leaned slightly towards him. 

"Perhaps even three or four."


End file.
